To Cross the finishline
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: Being re-edited!- The Autobots are exploring their base when they stumble upon an Off-lined Autobot with a scary resemblance to Bumblebee in their basement with a videotape inside. And... is what's on the tape the reason Sari became friends with them so easily? WARNING! Is Megatron...being nice? RUN! It's the Apocalypse! XD
1. Autobot down Memories in a Tape

**As foretold, I'm reediting this story to go with my plot I FINALLY figured out. Been watching some car shows with dad lately so hopefully something will stick. Check out the bottom when your done, and don't forget to review!**

**I want to know if this chapter was better or worse than it was.**

* * *

Out of boredom because the Decepticons not attacking for a while, and Sari gone with her dad for the day to spend quality time together (since it's almost impossible to get Isaac Sumdac out of his lab). Bumblebee managed to convince the others to do a little exploring of the complex the Autobots are staying at. Optimus reluctantly left the computer monitor and decided he could use a distraction. The others figured, why not? They went along with it, for they too were too were close to being as bored as Bee was... After an hour, they made it to the basement level.

This is where things get interesting.

The basement level looked more like an abandoned showroom. Prowl tried finding the lights and succeeded. The place was HUGE! There were many vehicles under tarps and photos and trophies all over the walls. There was dust everywhere, which wasn't surprising. After all, Sari DID say her dad didn't even know he owned the place.

Regardless Bumblebee looked like a kid receiving barrels of free candy... Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran from car to car, taking off the tarps to the cars. Cars that looked oddly familiar.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Bumblebee yelled when he revealed all the cool cars.

There were many cars lining both sides of the walls:

One car is a sleek black, red and grey with various logo's and the purple _Decepticon insignia_ next to or under his car's number.

"Is that?!" Optimus stared incredulously at the well-known insignia. He looked incredulously dumbstruck at the other cars. The others soon catching on as well.

The next car was black, pinkish purple with grey doors and a pinkish purple stripe down the side with this number and another version of the Decepticon insignia with wings on the side; wings resembling those attached to Starscream's back.

Then there was a black and gold car with really cool spider designs resembling Blackarachnia's alt-mode. There was even added the techno bits, making it really look like her alt. The logo is that of the classic black widow with _Cybertronian_ circuitry stylized onto it.

On the other side on the end was a car that looks like a tribute to all construction workers everywhere with a green and purple color scheme. Their logo was a made up_ Femme Constructicon drinking oil… _

The next car was actually the car Jazz transforms into! But with some modifications added to it. But it still kept that Jazz-iness about his car. They used the___ Elite-Guard insignia._

"What is going on here?!" Optimus wondered in shock.

Last was the closest car on their right, near the door.

Bumblebee yanked the tarp off.

The car was none other than the car Bee turns into! But this car looked like it was in a _major_ accident a while ago, considering how wrecked it looks. Bumblebee shivered, after all, he transforms into an identical car to that one.

"You guys, should probably see this..." Prowl said while pointing to the steering wheel. The rest of the bots walked closer and saw what Prowl was pointing to. It was an _Autobot insignia_ in the center of the steering wheel.

"Is that-?" Optimus started in shock.

"That's impossible!" Ratchet yelled incredulously.

"No way..." Bulkhead said. And considering that the coloring was faded, it is most likely an off-lined Autobot.

"It looks like this guy has been around a long time..." Bumblebee trailed, referring to how rusted it looks.

"But what is an Autobot doing all the way out here? And who do you think it is?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know Ratchet." Optimus trailed, but then something got caught in his eye in the drivers' seat. "?"

"What is it Prime?" Bee asked. Optimus bent over and carefully opened the door. The inside was empty of anything besides the tape and something on the rear view mirror. He carefully plucked the thing off and held both the thing and the tape in one hand and stood at full height. The thing was a bumblebee-shaped air freshener with the words 'Bee-otch' under it. "?" He looked at Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee, mind if I see that air-freshener of yours?" Optimus asked. Bee blinked.

"Uh, sure." He opened up a spot on his chest and pulled out said item. Optimus blinked in disbelief. It was the same as the one in his hand, but obviously newer.

"Boss-bot?" Bee asked, snapping Optimus from his thoughts. He opened his hand and showed the others. They all gasped.

"Hey! It's the same as your lil' buddy!" Bulkhead declared. Somehow, Bee didn't like where this was going. "Lil' buddy?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah! Whoever this guy was, he had good taste!" He laughed uneasily. He looked over at Optimus who was staring at the tape.

"Maybe this tape would give us some answers..." And with that, one by one, the went back to the main room.

About five minutes later, found them all in the main room and Prowl setting up the tape. A moment later he was done and sat down on a makeshift chair he made a while back, and pushed play via the remote.

The camera was switched to the news channel- Which confused the Autobots.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the racing world! I am Claire Bennet and I shall be your host for the evening. It will be my greatest honor in doing so, for this year of the World Racing Grand Prix hosts none other than Sara Sumdac!"_

_The crowd cheered in the background._

_"That's~ right! Sara Sumdac. A.K.A. the Speed Demon. She's a legend among the women division as the racer that always comes first, and the 'Fastest Thing on Wheels', Sara Sumdac! Apparently, Championship day isn't the only thing on her mind: It's also her daughters' 4th birthday! Little Sari Sumdac and her dad are sure to be cheering her on in the stands!"_

* * *

"Sari!?" Bumblebee asked shocked, mostly to the camera switched to someone actually holding the camera: Isaac Sumdac. Sari was laughing because her dad couldn't keep the thing balanced to save his life!

* * *

_"Daddy! Let me hold it!" _ His laughing could be heard as the camera focused on a little-er Sari_. "C'mon dad! Mommy's waiting."_

_After a moment they were in the garage her mom was assigned. It was huge!_

* * *

But what caught the Autobots attention... was the Pit Crew. It was them! The human versions of them from the virtual world!

"No way..." Bulkhead trailed.

"Impossible..." Optimus said in awe.

"There's just no way that _that_ is possible!" Ratchet yelled in disbelief.

"T-that's us!" Bee yelled while pointing to the screen

* * *

_The camera focused on a woman in front of the crew in yellow. Then she turned. _

_She looked like an older version of Sari! She was close in height to the human Optimus, had cinnamon-like chocolate skin, red eyes, red hair also in two ponytails, but going to her waist in length and in layers spiking outwards behind her.. She wore a black and yellow racers uniform. She squealed and Sari ran into her arms as her dad took the camera. _

_He actually managed to steady it!_

* * *

"She looks just like her." Bee stated gently.

* * *

_"Sari, I'd like to introduce you to my pit crew." She said while standing with Sari in her arms. Sara waved her hand to each of them as she said it. "But you gotta remember, with us and how things are going; we can't use our real names. So here on the track, we each have our own nicknames."_

_"Cool!" Sari giggled. Sara chuckled and pointed to-_

_"Over there is Ratchet-"_

* * *

"Wha-?" Said bots eyes widened.

* * *

_"Ratchet is the medic in case of accidents. ***Then whispered in Sari's ear*** He is a war veteran and tends to go into his old war stories when you least expect it. So I'd suggest bringing a pillow around him."_

_"HEY! I heard that!" The girls just laughed._

* * *

Our Ratchet just grumbled, and Bee and Bulkhead snickered.

* * *

_"Over there is Optimus. He's the self-appointed leader of the group. Normally it would be the driver... but he actually gets things done. So... I let him take the wheel on that job." Sara rubbed her head sheepishly._

* * *

Our Optimus chuckled at that. He saw his other in the background and saw how similar they were in many ways.

* * *

_"Over there is Bulkhead, he's the mechanic. I've had these guys on my crew for a month now and they are way better than my old crew. Prowl is somewhere around here, apparently he's a distant cousin to Optimus."_

* * *

Our Optimus and Prowl looked at each other._ Cousins?_

* * *

_"And then theres... uh... Yo Optimus!" Said man turned and faced her. "Do you know where you're son is? I wanna introduce them!" She yelled over to them. They were on the other side of the garage, messing with a car under the hood._

_"Knowing him, he's probably in trouble of some kind!" He joked._ Our Optimus was deep in thought wondering who his 'son' would be... He groaned.

_"Alright, I have a few minutes, I'll go find him. Would you guys mind watching her for a few?" _

_"Sure!" Bulkhead said cheerfully. He was covered in grease in oil. Sari giggled and ran over to him. The duo immediately becoming friends._

* * *

Bulkhead chuckled at that. Bumblebee was trying to figure out where his 'other self' was.

* * *

_"Don't bother, he's right here." The camera turned to see Prowl's counterpart holding the human Bee in mid air by his shirt. He looks 12 years old though. _

_"Hey! Let me go!" Bee Struggled. Sara rolled her eyes, Prowl plopped him on the ground, grabbed his ear and dragged him over to Optimus. Optimus crossed his arms, but looked at him like this was an everyday occurrence._

_"Prowl?" Said man sighed. _

_"I found him on my computer trying to play videogames on it."_

* * *

At which both Bumblebees snickered at, while both Prowls rolled their eyes and glared, almost in sync with their counterparts.

* * *

_Then an announcement came on saying that the preliminary race is gonna start in an hour. Sara put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Guys, is it alright If I have a few minutes alone with her?" They nodded and left; Optimus was dragging Bee out by the hair._

* * *

Everyone got a kick out of that, except Bumblebee of course.

* * *

_Even Isaac, her dad, left the room and left the camera on a table nearby showing them and the covered up car._

_After a moment the two were alone. Sara looked sad for some reason and was failing at trying to hide it. Meanwhile Sari was running up to the car._

_"Can I see the car? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" While making the cutest pout ever! Sara couldn't help it. She laughed and shook her head._

_"Sure sweetie." Sara walked over to the car and yanked off the sheet over it. It was the wrecked car from earlier! _

_The difference, this car had a makeover. The yellow paint had this metallic shine to it and varied of shades between yellow and orange depending on the lighting. The black stripes had this custom spray painted pinstripe design on top that made it even cooler. The design was thin lines of varying shades of blue with tiny __metallic painted__ Allspark crystals here and there ending with a stylized version of Sari's Key. The wheels were traded for the kind specifically for racing. Everything was modified for racing._** (1)**

_"Wow! And you're driving this!"_

* * *

Even Bumblebee had to stare in awe at it.

* * *

_"You like?" Sara asked while opening the drivers side door and sitting inside, trying to show off. Sari giggled. _

_"This car is so cool! I wish I had a car like this!"_

* * *

Everyone cast a subtle glance at Bumblebee, thinking about Sari.

* * *

_"Who knows, someday you will." Sara said while shrugging with a smile. Then she frowned. "Sari... come here." She patted her lap. Sari looked at her curiously and reluctantly sat in her lap. Sara wrapped her arms around her._

_"I wanted to apologize. I haven't been around you as much as I would like because of my busy schedule..."_

_"Its ok, mommy. I'm used to it from daddy-"_

_"That's still no excuse! Look, what I'm saying is is that this Championship race will be my last one for a while. After the race today, I'm retiring so I can be with you more." Sari's eyes widened happily, but then frowned._

_"But you love to race! You're always happy on the track!"_

_"Still..." Silence between them. Then Sari got an idea. She pulled out something from her pocket._

_"I got you something! It's for luck in your race!" She held out the little air freshener._

_"For me?" Sari nodded happily. Sara gently grabbed it and placed it on the rearview mirror. _

_"So... have you named the car yet?"Sari asked trying to change the subject. Sara laughed and the two got out of the car. She closed the door and the two stood in front of the camera, backs to them. Sara put her hands on her hips in thought, and Little Sari copied her. Then after a moment, Sari jumped up and down waving her hand like she was in a class room._

_"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Sara just laughed at he little girl._

_"And what's your idea?" She said leaning over playfully._

_"Bumblebee!"_

* * *

The 'Bots blinked in surprise.

* * *

_"Bumblebee? Why bumblebee?" Sari huffed and ran to the car._

_"Because~ it's black and yellow, has those freaky stripes and reminds me of one!" They looked at each other and then started laughing._

* * *

The bots snickered at Bee, who smiled, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

_"Alrighty then!" She walked over to a table and picked up a crowbar and walked back over to the car. She held out the bar like she was trying to knight someone in a play. "In the name of Sari Sumdac! I now christen this car! This car will forever be known as... Bumblebee!" Sari jumped and cheered._

* * *

Our guys just laughed playfully at all of this.

* * *

_"Alright... enough play. Why don't you go play with Optimus' son and call the others back in so we can get ready." Sara asked between giggles._

_"Okay. mommy." While running to her mom and jumping into her arms and giving her a hug. Sara held tightly and spun her around and then just held her. Sari grabbed the camera and ran out the room giggling._

_Then the camera turned off for a moment then turned back on to see Sari looking for Bumblebee. But instead saw Optimus making out with Elita 1!_

* * *

Our Optimus' face was soo priceless, everyone laughed at the look on his face!

* * *

_The duo blushed by being caught on tape by a giggling Sari. Optimus had the decency to blush at least. Elita just giggled. Elita was pretty. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and had a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue pants and a yellow zip up sweater tied around her waist. Optimus was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that flattered him well, blue jeans and a blue and white Racers uniform._

_"Why hello there! You must be Sari, right." Elita asked. Sari must've nodded, judging by the movement of the camera. "Well, I can't give my real name, but you can call me Elita, ok? And this is my husband, Optimus."_

* * *

Our Optimus was blushing big time at that, and Bumblebee proceeded to tease him about it.

* * *

_"Nice to meet you!" Sari giggled, as well as Elita. Um, excuse me? But... um, have you seen the boy from earlier? My mom said to be with him until the race starts." Optimus crossed his arms with a knowing smile. Then huffed at the trouble said boy is probably already in by now._

_"You might wanna try near the track. He loves watching the cars go by during practice."_

_"Okay! Thanks!" The duo waved goodbye as she ran. As she ran, She ran into a whole bunch of familiar faces. _

_Apparently Megatron and Starscream were on separate teams and were both drivers and rivals. The Starscream clones were the originals' pit crew and also drivers. Lugnut, three Blitzwings (For each of Our Blitzwings' faces, and each wearing a tan and purple military arab-like clothing.) and Soundwave were with Megatron. There was also Blackarachnia that turned out to be Elita's 'twin sister'. The Constructicons were their own team and their team was actually CALLED the 'Constructicons.' There was even Ultra Magnus, the Jet twins, Sentinel, and Jazz!_

* * *

"It's like Everybot we know is in this race!" Bumblebee threw his arms up in exasperation!

* * *

_Eventually she did find him. He was on the railings near the top, _(facing the left side of the camera)_leaning over on his hands watching the practice races in awe. Then he saw her and smiled. He hopped down and mutely told her to follow._

* * *

It was soo loud, Prowl had to lower the volume until they found a quiet spot.

* * *

_He was smiling big time. Little Sari put the camera down on a tire so it faced the two on screen next to a trailer to their team._

_"Hey, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name's Bee. What's yours?"_

_"Um... I don't have a nickname yet..." He chuckled. _

_"It's alright. How about we think of one together then?" He offered. She giggled and nodded. After a few minutes the nicknames -for each other- became so ridiculous they fell on the ground laughing!_

* * *

Our guys even got a kick out of a few they came up with.

* * *

_"Hey... did your mom mention what she's doing after this race?" He said sitting on a pile of three tires on top of each other. _

_"Yeah... she said she's retiring. But she loves to race!_

_"Yeah, but she's also your mom." She looked at him curiously. "What I mean is... your mom; she's spent her whole life around cars and racing. Even now, she's still getting used to being responsible for someone other than herself. She's strong and independent. Also, everytime I see her, she's always talking about you." Sari watched wide eyes. _

_"Wow... Zat is deep for a half pint!" They turned and saw the crazy Blitzing laughing. Bee glared at him. Their Blitzwing wasn't a bully... more along the lines of annoying brother whose sole purpose in life is to give you hell._

_"Oh, ha ha. Either way, she really is trying. So, wanna know what you can do for her, until then?" Bee hopped off the tires and walked over to the camera._

_"What?" He stopped in front of the camera and smiled._

_"What you can do is cheer her on. Just knowing that her daughter, her only reason to cross that finish line is cheering her on is enough for her. After all..." He turned and faced her. "...you ARE her finish line."_

* * *

Meanwhile everyone in the room stared open-mouthed at that. Seriously doubting if that really is our Bumblebees' freaky human double. It was wicked deep, that's for sure.

* * *

_Then Bee turned and turned off the camera. _

_The camera changed to Sari holding it again, yelling out Bees' name trying to find him. Then he saw a trailer, hitched up to Optimus' Big Rig Alt-Mode!_

_"Is this the one they're staying in?" She said to herself happily. She knocked but no answer. "Maybe he's taking a nap." She slowly opened the door and almost dropped the camera._

* * *

The Autobots jaws were on the floor staring wide-eyed in disbelief at what was on the screen.

* * *

_Inside the trailer was anything related to the Autobots, Decepticons, even Cybertron! There was various pictures, both photos and drawings. There was the Autobot insignia here and there. But most of all, when the camera zoomed in when Sari looked around... in the photos WERE the Autobots! Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee... and Our Sari in her teenage form. Sari set the camera down next to the door giving a great view of the entire trailer while she looked around_

_"Cool! ...Whoa! Is that my mommy?" Sari asked at one of the pictures. _

_In the picture was Bumblebee with a girl on his shoulder with Bulkhead behind them. The girl was a teenager with hair like Sari's but shorter. _

_But also:_

_From her neck down, she resembled a Cybertronian. She had yellow armor that turned in to a dress with a tannish-white stripe down the middle, much like Sari's dress. She had matching __tannish-white pants/armor and stylized shoes. On her back looked like miniature jet wings, but she also had a jet-pack on._

* * *

Meanwhile... out Autobots were at a loss. How is it possible that they have all of those photos and whatnot? And who was that girl in the pictures? It could be Sari, but she's 8. So, Sara as a teenager? But they don't know that girl... Many other questions consumed their processors at the sight of a tiny Techno-Organic that reminded them greatly of Sari.

* * *

_Then, they heard talking outside the trailer door. She started to panic. But before she could do anything, the door opened. And in walked a surprised Bee._

_"I-I'm sorry! I- I was trying to find you a-and thought you were taking a na-!" She tried to explain. He just held up his hand calmly._

_"It's ok. I don't mind." He said with a smile. Then his gaze went around the trailer. "Pretty cool, huh?"_

_"Uh... yeah! Who are they?" Bee smiled._

_"These pictures..." Obviously trying to word things right. "They were made by your mom, years ago."_

_"My mom?" He nodded._

_"Yeah, she told me about it. You see, this is a made up story with your mom as that girl over there." He said while pointing to the girl in the photo she looked at earlier. _

_"Can you tell me the story?" She begged with her infamous puppy-dog eyes of doom. He sweat-dropped. After a moment, he sighed and smiled._

_"You see the robots in there?" She nodded. He walked up to a group shot of them _(The one Bulkhead printed himself, but obviously not as big. Turned into a poster.)

_"They are..._ *chuckle*_ 'Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron'."_

_"Cybertron?" He nodded. And over the next 10 minutes, they watched as Bee told about every adventure they ever had, especially the ones on Earth. He told about how they all met for the first time, Optimus' story with Blackarachnia, Megatron and Starscream, how the Constructicons and Dinobots came to be, even how Sari upgraded herself. He even told how Megatron was finally captured._

* * *

Meanwhile, the others pretty much figured out, that their humans aren't their freaky doubles, but actually them!

* * *

_"So what happened next?" Little Sari asked, totally absorbed in his story. Bee's smile changed from happy to sad._

_"I, uh... I don't know." Bee clearly lied, but little Sari believed him._

_"So I take it the other racers, know this story, too? Since they are all named after these guys?" Spreading her arms around, referring to all the bots' in the pictures._

_"Yeah... they know the story... In fact. Did you know, that you were named after the girl in the story?"_

_"Really?!" He nodded. Then she thought of something. "Your name 'Bee', did you name yourself after Bumblebee? The Autobot?"_

* * *

Our guys watched as 'Bee' clearly flinched and tried very hard to choose his next words carefully. Prowl paused the tape, giving Bumblebee a break for a minute.

"It must be hard for him." Prowl started, causing Bumblebee to jump a little. "If he and the others in the pit crew, really are us, somehow in the past... then 'Bee' is clearly having a hard time with this."

"No kidding..." Bumblebee said mostly to himself.

"The question is... how did the rest of their story go? And... why are they even in the past in the first place..." Optimus trailed.

"Not only that..." Bumblebee started. "But... that car we found earlier..." Their optics widened.

"No..." Ratchet spoke sadly.

"B-but that's impossible!" Bulkhead tried to reason in vain. They all stared at Bumblebee.

"The yellow bug. The Autobot symbol..." Bee said sadly. "That fallen Autobot... is me."

They all were quiet. The image of the beyond wrecked car and the layer of dust... it matches with how far back this tape was recorded. Then prowl spoke up.

"Do you think... this is why she became friends with us so easily? Because of whats on this tape?" After a moment, Optimus spoke.

"I don't know Prowl. I really don't know..." After a moment, Prowl reluctantly pushed play.

* * *

_"Yeah... Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?" He said with a barely hidden pain in his grin._

* * *

**1) I decided to give Bumblebee a little makeover for the race, cool huh? Been watching a lot of car shows with dad lately and was inspired. XD**

**Ok, guys. I'm begging here. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE DO SOME FANART FOR THIS STORY?! I Really want to see a pic of Sara and Bumblebee (car or Bot, preferably car for sake of story but will take either) posing for the cameras! PLEASE! If I deem your pic worthy of the paparazzi at the finish line, the pic will be displayed as the cover pic for this story! Full credit and everything. **


	2. Data Corrupt Time to race!

**Not many edits done to this chapter.**

* * *

Isaac Sumdac, the world famous reverse-engineering genius, was walking down the corridors of his lab of Sumdac Towers. It was a nice day and he was once again inside working on his latest inventions. He let out a mental sigh, but tried to remain cheerful. He was after all making things to help people, unlike his rival Mr. Powell who CLEARLY, and failing in subtlety, wanted to make military weapons.

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash coming from one of the rooms. He walked in cautiously and gasped at what he saw: A liquid metal baby in a container. He walked over and gingerly reached out to touch it… and got electrocuted. After a bit of shock –pun intended- he walked back over to the metal baby to find it wasn't metal anymore! Instead it was an actual –crying- baby!

But then he also saw another flash from behind the baby, behind his desk. This time he was careful. As he walked over to the desk, he made sure not to touch it this time. He hesitantly leaned over the desk. Behind the desk, out of the flash, was a teenager. She had chocolate colored skin, and long red hair that went to her waist in two ponytails. She looked no older than 19. She was wearing strange yellow clothes that appeared to also be half armor.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard her groan and start to wake. She blinked and opened her eyes. He gasped when he saw that her eyes were an unnatural shade of bright blue… but also resembling camera lens. Then she blinked and her eyes changed to normal eyes, but red like her hair.

"Wha…?" He whispered to himself, thoroughly confused, but then caught himself. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She blinked again and tried to sit up, but lost balance. He caught her easily and just barely heard her say something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. And louder this time, she said:

"I never got to say this before, but… Thank you. For everything, dad."

At this he was confused big time. But before he could say a word… She started to glow a little and all the computers and lights brightened considerably for a minute. And when he reopened his eyes, he saw her asleep with a smile. He saw a tear fall slowly on her face, but… it wasn't any normal tears. It looked like some kind of glowing blue liquid.

Then holo-screens appeared showing various things, but in another language. And not any from Earth either. On one screen in particular was done in English. More like one line… it read:

_**Internal Memory Banks… Corrupted. Attempting deletion of corrupted data and memory retrieval. Estimated time until completion: 4 years.**_

"Memory... deletion?" No sooner had he whispered this, did the process already begin.

**~/~**

He had no idea why, but deep inside, Isaac felt like he knew these two mysterious girls… he had the strong urge to protect them. And thus he managed to, over time, convince everyone that they were real people. He used the excuse that the baby belonged to the woman who called him 'dad' and said that she suffered from an accident that left her with severe amnesia. And everyone believed him. They now go by the name Sara and Sari Sumdac. (They're using his last name until they can figure out a better one.)

Also, over the past few months, he helped her learn how to talk again and treated her and the baby like family. Everyone immediately noticed the positive difference in him these days and decided not to question about the two girls anymore. Some of the other scientists gave him advice on 'How to Care for a Baby 101' and so on.

Soon, he started to notice that she seemed to like cars for some reason. She would always stare off into space when she saw them. He also noticed she seemed especially entranced on any and all yellow car Bugs with some form of black racing stripes. He asked her about it once and she answered:

"I just… it feels like I know them somehow. Especially the yellow car things." She said with a giggle. "It's the same with the giant red and blue trucks that deal with fires, those Ambu- somethings. I saw a black and yellow motorbike once and a green van with the word 'S.W.A.T.' on it. All of them… I can't help but feeling… I know them somehow." She said it all with a dazed smile.

"Them?"

"Yes. But I keep drawing a blank as to how…"

And he got nothing more from that. But he decided to help her. So he thought of a good surprise. A week later, he asked his father, James, to teach her all about cars. After all, his dad was a famous racecar driver back in his day. And he knew that his passion for cars and speed would have a positive effect on her. And it did.

He noticed fast that Sara had the same passion for driving and speed as his father. They even went as far as to qualify for a big time race held in Detroit when a scout was nearby and ready to leave. It was late at night and Sara was driving in a tricked out yellow bug. Sara refused to drive in any other car unless it was a yellow bug. James caved after a while and helped revamp the thing so it was better built for racing. It was sunset, and Sara was going well over 250 mph around the track. Little Sari, Isaac, and Grandpa James were in the stands cheering her on. In the corner of his eye, Isaac saw another person in the stands watching in awe. The next day, that same person offered Sara an open spot in a big race since one of the drivers quit. She easily accepted.

And she's been racing ever since…


	3. Memories Reawakening

**Alright! I updated this chapter and added some stuff to it to hopefully help me inspire later chapters. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell me if this chapter was better than the other version!**

* * *

An 8 year old Sari Sumdac was walking down present day Detroit with her dad Isaac Sumdac. Sari was really happy because she finally got his lazy butt out of his lab. They were in the shopping district just wandering around and browsing.

As they crossed a TV store…

The TVs in the display window was broadcasting something. But there was a huge crowd and they couldn't tell what it was. Sari got curious and climbed on top of a trashcan to get a better view. Her dad coming behind her, helping her keep balance.

"What is all the commotion about Sari?" He asked her. But she just stood there, her eyes widening by the second. "Sari-?"

He looked where she was staring and it turns out… the broadcast was about the 4 year anniversary of Sara's passing on the track. The woman who was the reporter at the time, Claire Bennet, was asked to do this. She said nothing but praise for the amazing racer known as Sara Sumdac.

Sari started to cry at that.

* * *

**~4 Years Earlier- Sara P.O.V.~**

**In her dream...**

_**Screaming. I'm REALLY high off the ground! Something gross is wrapped around me! I look down and I see cops everywhere. I look lower and I see these... robots?**_

_**'Hi! I'm Bumblebee.'**_

_**The red one pulls out an axe from behind him. Is he trying to rescue me? Everything moves in a blur as they try to attack whatever is holding me. Voices fade in and out**__**.**_

_**'I'm Sari.'**_

_**At one point, I'm being carried. I feel really small, maybe I'm younger in this dream? I look around and it's mostly blurry. I'm being carried in large metal, yellow and black hands. **_

_**'Oh, don't be. I like my name.'**_

I wake up with a start in the trailer I share with my Pit crew. We couldn't afford much else and its only because we need to get up early to get a jump start on every thing. There were 4 bunk beds along the walls with curtains over them for privacy. Mine was the top bunk on the left with the curtain still closed. I sighed as I sat up.

Quietly, I opened the curtain aside a little where it split in the center. As the early morning light trickled in through the windows, I smiled a little. Bulkhead and Bee fell asleep on the couch because the others took the beds. But the two didn't mind. You could hear them whisper and snicker and Ratchet yelling at them to shut up or else. I silently snickered myself at that.

I stretched and decided to get up and savor the quiet. (The pj's I wore was basically a yellow tank top, and yellow fluffy pants with a black stripe on both sides, I can never remember the name of the fabric. Whatever, it's so fluffy!) I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and went to the mini-kitchen to make some coffee and some cereal while being as quiet as possible. While waiting for my coffee, I turned around to lean against the counter to eat my cereal.

As I ate, I couldn't help but notice all the photos and things they insisted on decorating the walls. I took a bite out of my cereal before stopping mid bite. I swallowed and got a better look at a particular photo. I almost dropped my bowl!

The photo looks like one taken from a security camera. It was the scene from my dream! Except, the girl in his hands looks like Sari a couple of years from now.

What the Hell is going on?!

~/~

I was getting ready for what feels like the most important race of my life. In a little over an hour is the preliminary race. And at Sunset tomorrow is the final race that will determine it all. I'm in our teams garage tweaking some last minute adjustments to my car and I hear Bulkhead under the hood while I'm under it. My mind keeps replaying this morning and my dream...

I laugh a little when I hear him accidentally bump his head.

"Ow! Ugh… Ok, start 'er up!" He said as I come out from underneath. When I see him he gives me a thumbs up as he's done talking. I smile with a nod and do as told. I open the door and sit in the drivers' seat and started my car. At the thought I hesitate briefly and then started it.

(Unknown to her, Optimus and Prowl caught her hesitation, but didn't say anything.)

I smile at how epic the engine sounds. I let it run for a minute lost in thought. _'My car.' Why does that word always seem so… wrong, and yet… _I close my eyes with a sigh. But I regret doing that.

_**The second I close my eyes, I picture a younger me again- though looks more like Sari, but a few years older, like the girl in my dream. I'm in the driver's seat… but I'm not the one driving. Crazy right? We're going **_**really **_**fast. Do I see rockets on the back? We're going REALLY fast. Wait- 'we'?**_

I open my eyes. _Why does it feel like… everytime I'm in this car, I'm not alone? And yet, even if I'm not… Whoever IS with me, I can tell that he or she is friendly and I feel safe. But, why?_

"Sara?" I nearly have a heart attack! I clutch my chest and look to who called my name. I see Optimus cough sheepishly while leaning on the roof above me with one arm while rubbing his head.

"Sorry." He said sincerely. I calm my breathing. After a moment I reply.

"What's up?"

"Uh, well." He sighed. "Look, I just wanted to wish you luck today."

"Oh! Uh… thanks big guy." I see him flinch a little but covered it up with a smile. He nods and walks away. For some reason, I get the feeling he wasn't just talking about the race. After a minute I get out of the car, shut the door and cover it with a blanket to surprise my little girl Sari.

It doesn't take long to hear her adorable laughter as well as Mr. Sumdac. I turn around to greet them.

* * *

**Present day**

Sari is rollerblading back to the Autobot base. Her dad let her go without a second thought. Sari wanted a distraction, but she made the worst choice without realizing it. Because the second she rolled through the front door-

"_Yeah… Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

* * *

**4 years ago, Sara P.O.V.**

"Can I see the car? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" While making the cutest pout ever! I couldn't help it! I laughed at her cuteness.

"Sure sweetie." I walked over to the car and yanked off the sheet over it.

"Wow! And you're driving this!" Sari said completely mesmerized.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"You like?" I asked while opening the driver's side door and sitting inside, trying to show off. Sari giggled.

"This car is so cool! I wish I had a car like this!" I flinched inside. _Why? What's happening to me?_

"Who knows, someday you will." I said while shrugging with a smile. I frowned. "Sari... come here." I pat my lap. Sari looked at me curiously and reluctantly sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I wanted to apologize. I haven't been around you as much as I would like because of my busy schedule..." _That… and the more I'm around you, the more of these visions I get._

"Its ok, mommy. I'm used to it from daddy-"

"That's still no excuse! Look, what I'm saying is is that this Championship race will be my last one for a while. After the race today, I'm retiring so I can be with you more." Sari's eyes widened happily, but then frowned.

"But you love to race! You're always happy on the track!"

"Still..." Silence. Then Sari got an idea. She pulled out something from her pocket.

"I got you something! It's for luck in your race!" She held out the little air freshener.

"For me?" Sari nodded happily. I gently grabbed it and placed it on the rear view mirror.

"So... have you named the car yet?"Sari asked trying to change the subject.

I laughed and then we got out of the car. I closed the door and we stood next to the car. I put my hands on my hips in thought, and Sari copied me. Then after a moment, Sari jumped up and down waving her hand like she was in a class room.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" I laughed at how cute she was, and how happy…

"And what's your idea?" I said leaning over playfully.

"Bumblebee!" That one word. That one WORD! Why does it sound so familiar!

"Bumblebee? Why Bumblebee?" Sari huffed and ran to the car.

"Because~ it's black and yellow, has those freaky stripes and reminds me of one!" We looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Alrighty then!" I walked over to a table and picked up a crowbar and walked back over to the car. I held out the bar like I was trying to knight someone in a play. "In the name of Sari Sumdac! I now christen this car! This car will forever be known as... Bumblebee!" Sari jumped and cheered.

"Alright... enough play. Why don't you go play with Optimus' son and call the others back in so we can get ready." I asked between giggles.

"Okay. mommy." She ran into my arms. I was shocked at first. But then held her back. I spun her around a little, causing her to giggle. Then I just held her in my arms. Because for some reason… It feels like this might be my last day with her.

Sari grabbed the camera and ran out the room giggling. I shook my head and faced my car as I put the crowbar away.

_'Hi! I'm Bumblebee.'_

I dropped the crowbar above the toolbox. I shakily looked at the car. _'I'm Sari.'_

_'Oh, don't be. I like my name.'_

* * *

**Present Day**

"_Yeah… Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

Prowl heard a familiar sound of Sari's roller blades come in as soon as that was said. He quickly paused the film. He looked down and saw a speechless Sari about to start leaking –er… 'crying'- again. Then one by one the rest of the Autobots wondered why he paused it this time, only to follow his gaze.

Sari was staring in shock at seeing 'Bee' on screen with a littler Sari. Her breathing hitched. No bot dared to make a sound. Bumblebee especially. He had soo many thoughts and emotions going on in his processor, all revolving around her.

The only sound was of her subconsciously rollerblading closer to the large TV. It was like she was on autopilot.

It was starting to scare them.


	4. Blue Eyes and Sari

**I updated this chapter a bit. I tried adding some more details into it and stuff like that. Dont forget to leave a review!**

* * *

The Autobots were quiet as Sari roller-bladed towards the TV. She then took off her blades and climbed on top of the table and sat facing the TV. Without looking away she asked:

"How much did you see so far?"

They looked at each other, feeling like they invaded her privacy by watching the tape and are being punished. It was Bumblebee who spoke up.

"We uh… we saw the part where they were in the garage with your mom introducing the pit crew…"

"Then that conversation you had with that boy named Bee." Prowl continued.

Sari flinched at the name. After a moment she sighed and looked at bee with a sad smile.

"You know… you two really are a lot alike." She avoided his gaze .

"Y-you think so?" Bumblebee asked. She nodded.

Then she hopped off the table, bladed into her room and came back out in a better mood with her shoes on and a digital camera. She looked at Bumblebee, who easily understood the unspoken question. He smiled and held out her hand. She smiled her trademark smile and climbed up his arm onto his shoulder on the other side so she can see the rest of the Bots.

"Okay, guys. I don't mind you seeing the tape, but I have a condition for it." She said seriously. More serious than any of them have seen her. So Optimus spoke next.

"I understand. What's the condition?" He asked.

She went from serious, to shy and self-conscious. Even her pigtails drooped a little. She then held the camera close and hid behind Bumblebee's Fender-Flares that make up his shoulders. Bumblebee turned his head a little concerned for her.

"Sari?"

"Just promise me guys." She said so softly they had to enhance their audio's. "Just promise me that you won't talk about it around me unless I say so. You can tell whoever you want, just respect the fact that I don't want to remember it that way, ok?"

They were silent as that sunk in. While she had her head lowered behind Bumblebee' shoulders, they looked at each other. One by one nodding to that agreement.

"Alright, Sari." Optimus started and got her attention. She slowly lifted her head so she looked at him. "I promise." He may not of seen it, but he could tell she was smiling in thanks. She shifted her gaze to Prowl, who nodded. Ratchet grunted, but agreed.

"I promise Sari." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee was quiet. Not that she could blame him. She sighed with a smile and looked at her camera. After a moment she clutched it with determination in her eyes and stood up.

Then the Alarm went off, scaring Sari she almost fell off his shoulder!

"Whoa!" She yelled as she fell backwards down his chest. She didn't fall far though, Bumblebee caught her in his hand.

"Don't worry! I got cha!"

"Thanks…" She said as she rubbed her head from hitting his finger.

Meanwhile Optimus was staring at the monitor to see what's going on when something caught his optic.

"Uh, you all should probably take a look at this…" He trailed not believing what he's seeing.

"What is it Big Guy?" Sari asked. Optimus had a pang of Déjà vu from the tape for a moment. Then collected himself and pointed to the screen. "See for yourself."

On the screen was none other than-

* * *

**4 years earlier.**

Sara Sumdac decided to take a walk to calm her nerves before the Preliminaries. It was currently 12:30, lunchtime; the race starts at 1:00. After would be the last race before she resigns to be with Sari.

Speaking of Sari, she could hear her laughter in the distance. Sara slowly looked up to see her eating lunch with Bee. Sara could only smile at the happy scene. She decided to walk away to let them hang out more. Sari could use a friend.

She meandered for a few more minutes until she overheard a familiar voice. She walked to the edge of the garage where Megatron's team is and was shocked. Inside was every race team! Megatron, Starscream, the Insecticons, the Elite Guard, and even the Constructicons!

Sara blinked. _Why do those names sound familiar…?_ She thought a little weirded out. Like she knew them outside of the race track.

"This is taking forever!" Starscream complained. "How long will she forget! We need her information!" Sara snapped from her thoughts to see him raise his arms in exaggeration and scowl. Megatron shook his head with a sigh, but nonetheless agreed.

"Zis is true." The least insane of the Blitzwings' added calmly. "In order for us to know how to fix all this, we need her to remember what happened." Then the buff one spoke.

"Ya! Maybe she's lying and we need to crush her in order to-!" He said as he pounded his fist into his hand. Sara gulped. Optimus interrupted.

"I don't think that's necessary." He said holding up his hands trying to calm him down.

"And what makes you say that?" Megatron challenged, on the same level of patience as Starscream for once.

"Because, I've been noticing some small things about her behavior lately and a few things she said."

"Such as?

Sara was kinda curious too. _So, they all know about my amnesia?! And… did they know me before?!_ Sara thought happily. Glad that now, she might get some answers.

"I overheard her talking to Professor Sumdac that she's been noticing how certain types of car, truck or even planes were familiar to her. Like she knew them on a personal level." He crossed his arms with a smile as this sunk in with everyone. "THAT… and the fact that she called me 'Big Guy' and clearly remembered something when she was in her car earlier."

"Vell of course you're a 'big guy'!" Crazy Blitzwing interrupted, laughing like a lunatic. Optimus sighed.

"What I _mean_ is, she called me 'Big Guy' back when I was still and Autobot. Back when she was _Sari_ all those years ago." He trailed at that last part.

Meanwhile, with Sara. She couldn't believe it! So she really did know them! Optimus especially! But what did he mean by back when she was Sari?

Everyone was silent as he said that. Then Blackarachnia smoke next.

"So what you're saying is; that we just need to say or do something that will help her remember faster?"

"Exactly. The more we act like our old selves, before the war ended… the faster she'll remember." He said firmly while casting a glance at Megatron. Sara looked between the two confused.

_Flashback…_

_In Megatron's place was a giant black, grey and red robot aiming a large cannon at another giant red, blue and white robot. The garage was replaced by Detroit with a few spots that cannon fired at. Behind the red, blue and white 'bot was a few other familiar forms. _

"Wha?" She whispered in shock.

She looked back up to find them gone except for Bee who had his back to her. He turned a little to face her and she could _SWEAR_ that when he blinked, she could see his eyes go from brown to a vivid light blue that actually **_glowed_**! Sara's eyes widened. He blinked and his eyes went back to brown. Then he smiled.

"You should get going. Wouldn't want to be late." He said.

"Late?" She asked dumbly. He chuckled.

"The race?" He reminded.

"Eeeeh!?" She freaked, totally forgetting about the race! She turned and ran to get ready.

Bee stayed in that spot and watched with a sad smile as she ran. He put his hand to his chest below his neck to feel a necklace he has hidden in his shirt. As he held it, he allowed himself to leak a little.

_No, I'm not leaking_

_I'm **crying**…_.

* * *

**Back with the present day Autobots…**

Everyone was shocked as they stared at the screen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. On the screen showed the usual SUV robbing the place. It was, however, their hostages that caught their attention.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet said to himself.

"But…. But, how is that possible!" Bumblebee asked our Optimus, who was equally lost. The sound of rollerblading caught their attention.

"Wha-? Sari! Hold on-!" Optimus ordered. She stopped at the door and gave him a look. After a moment he sighed. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Needless to say, Bumblebee was the first to Transform and sped up to Sari and opened his door for her. She smiled in thanks and hopped in.

~/~

Slo-Mo was using her Allspark-powered watch to freeze all the machines, Nano-sec was running as fast as Blur to steal all the cops weapons, and the Angry Archer and Professor Princess were robbing the vaults to the city Bank. In the Main Entrance, it was a mess! Bullets, explosive residue from arrows and pretty rainbows littered the walls. The front windows/walls were shattered. The lights flickered on and off while others stayed off. Most of the light was coming from the headlights from the police vehicles.

Slo-Mo was currently in the Main Entrance–where some of the hostages were kept- Slo-Mo stalked towards one in particular.

He actually dared to fight her! And even punched her in the face with a fury she's never seen before! It's one thing to upset the cops, but it's a civilian you've never met!?

She stood before him with a look that promised pain. But his look put hers to shame. She took a step back.

_Did his eyes turn blue?!_ She thought in disbelief. They just went from brown to blue and reminded her of the eyes of those accursed Autobot- _Wait._ Her eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Recognized me?" He asked smugly with a hint of familiar playfulness. She'll admit, he did remind her of someone… She looked up to the other hostages: A man with his back to her clad in a grey and red cloak that looked in his 30's; a man in his 20's with short brown hair wearing jeans and a red and white jacket, a college boy in a green and black sports outfit; an old man that is a war veteran; a woman in purple and gold that gave her the creeps; and a set of Arabian triplets.

There were others, and she couldn't help but comparing them with certain Autobots and Decepticons…

It kinda creeped her out. Then she noticed his gaze get drawn to her special clock.

"Like what you see? Well you're about to see something incredible! Amazing! Well not for you at least. Or to those pesky little Autobots." His gaze didn't falter. Was he ignoring her?! Well we can't have that, can we?

She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of said Autobots driving up to the entrance behind her. It wasn't until the captive workers of the bank cheered behind her did she turn around.

Since the front was already destroyed when S.U.V. arrived, they just came through the front door. Enemies or not, Slo-Mo couldn't help but be mystified by the way they transformed. Their graceful movements, how they effortlessly went from vehicle to robot in mere moments.

Directly in front of her was the yellow one, Bumblebee. When he transformed: he went from vehicle, transforming until he did a handstand, then pushed himself off the ground and landed a few feet from her in a crouch. She took a few steps back to get out of his way. His arms were crossed in front of him defensively, hands clenched into fists. Then they too transformed into his stingers. She could see the blue-lined circuitry light up and pulsate and electricity practically begging to come out! He looked down at her and Slo-Mo could see his bright blue eyes flash briefly. His eyes were amplified because of how dark it was on this side of him.**  
**

~/~

While the Autobots were fighting the infamous S.U.V.; Sari, snuck in carefully. Not because she was afraid of being caught in the cross-fire, no. It was because she didn't want to face the hostages yet. She was scared, and yet, she really wanted to know if it was really them…

Sari took a deep breath and peaked around the broken wall.

Behind her was Captain Fanzone. He saw the hostages and he knew what happened 4 years ago because he was there with his wife. He sympathized with her. He took a deep breath and walked up behind her and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to see Fanzone smile a little in understanding. She smiled and hugged him, he hesitantly hugged back.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you." She pulled away to wipe her tears away and nodded.

* * *

**4 years earlier**

Sara is now in the Pit Stop with her crew that knew her before the amnesia and is trying to help her remember. Obviously it's something important that they want, but she still wants to know anyway.

Just what happened back then anyway.

She was startled when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Bulkhead.

"Oh, hey Bulk. What's up?" She asked. His face softened a little and he looked around nervously. Then, he pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck at the race today!" And in a whisper he said: "I know you were spying on us yesterday. They know too." Her eyes widened. He pulled away and looked at her with a sad smile.

"After the prelims… can you… tell me what happened?" Sara asked in a whisper. He just smiled in understanding.

"I will. We all do. But… Optimus thinks it's best if you remember on your own. The thing is, we can help you with most of it…" He trailed.

"But… it's near the end you don't know." She finished sadly.

Both were silent for a moment. In the background you can hear someone saying for everyone to get into their cars and to line up. She sighed. He let her go as she silently got into the car and closed the door with the window down. As she buckled up, she could feel Bulkhead lean into the window that actually made the car tip some! She was startled and looked at him wondering what he was up to.

"Listen… never forget: We have your back. We always have. You're my best friend Sari."

"Sari?" Sara whispered, but he continued.

He just smiled a little and then pulled himself out the window and walked away. She sat there for a moment and then revved up her engine.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet (and Bee who _just_ walked in) could only watch as she drove into the sunlight of the race track inside of 'Bumblebee.'

* * *

**Evening**

The battle with S.U.V. was over all too soon with them in handcuffs and all that jazz. Although… as the reporter bots were being their usual paparazzi selves, Bumblebee looked behind him to see the hostages. His optics softened as he looked through the broken glass double doors to the entrance of the lobby. Inside, Sari was crying in Bee's arms like no tomorrow.

He was turned to look at his friends. Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl and even Ratchet we giving him sympathetic looks.

"Let's give them a few minutes." Optimus suggested and the others agreed. Bumblebee then noticed how a few reporter bots and civilians were trying to get a peek inside. He didn't want that. So he turned back to the crowd and popped a pose and bragged about what he did on the inside and got into a mock argument with Prowl and Ratchet who easily caught on to what he was doing.

**Inside the lobby**

Bee was reveling at seeing his longtime friend for the first time in a few years. He looked up to see Bumblebee strike a pose with the cameras flashing. Bee wanted to cry in remembrance. In the corner of his eye he saw everyone looking at the Autobots –both understanding them blocking the paparazzi from entering- and from remembering the good ol' days. Even Megatron was looking around expecting his counterpart to show up.

Bee couldn't help but smile sadly.

He felt Sari finally stop crying and looked down as she pulled away.

"I can't believe it's really you guys…" She sniffled. He gently wiped her tears away.

"Yeah… it's me. I'm here…" He smiled as she hugged him again. After a moment he gently scooped her up into his arms and turned around to face the others.

If you're looking from their point of view, you could see that Bee and Sari looked almost ethereal looking with Bumblebee behind them and everything glowing from the flashing cameras and cop car lights.

FLASH

~/~

Everyone was on their way back to base with the hostages… no… themselves. Inside Bumblebee was Blackarachnia, Optimus, Megatron and Bee (Sari fell asleep in his arms). Bee is in the driver's seat and stroking Sari's back in a soothing way, his head back just staring out the windshield. As the lights of the city flashed by came individual flashbacks.

He remembered Saris screaming at the top of her lungs when they chased Nano-Sec; he remembered when they first met and she wanted to come with them going as far as to climb into his window and say _'You can trust this face, can you?'_ He chuckled at that one. He also remembered when Soundwave put them in that virtual world…

_It kinda feels like that now…_

Meanwhile, Bumblebee has _**never**_ been in a more awkward position! I mean _come on_! He has _Megatron and Optimus_ in his back seat and they _aren't_ trying to kill each other! They're acting like good friends! Then there's Blackarachnia who has a soft smile on her face that isn't related to dishing out pain or treachery in the near future.

And then there's his human self with Sari in his arms with the happiest smile he's ever seen on her…

And for once he didn't talk, or even turn on the radio…

~/~

When they got to the base the 'Bots were surprised to see everyone getting along (in their own way, but still). They were all quiet and waited patiently as Bee put Sari to bed and tucked her in, taking his time, sitting at the edge of her bed and pulling out her pigtails; he came out a few minutes later.

With her large door closed so they didn't have to whisper, they all sat around the area where the tape was still in the TV.

"I take it you saw the tape?" Human Optimus asked.

"Uh… actually we only saw part of it." Bulkhead said sheepishly rubbing his helm.

"How far did you see?" Human Prowl asked.

"We saw up to the part where you and Sari were in the trailer before the Prelims and you said we were a lot alike." Bumblebee said looking at Bee. Bee was currently sitting on the couch's arm rest swinging his legs with his back to Bumblebee.

"Sari... " He whispered to himself. Optimus watched him for a moment, then looked to his human counterpart -who obviously knew what was on the 'Bots mind- Human Optimus gestured for them to follow him without looking. Both Humans and Autobots/Decepticons followed without question to the otherside of the large room.

Bumblebee hesitated.

He looked at Bee. Bee stood up facing the TV, he turned his head to look at Bumblebee. Bumblebee stood frozen as he could _SWEAR_ Bee's eyes looked like optics instead briefly. Like his own robotic,_ Cybertronian_ Optics.

Then turned back to human eyes after moment, Bee turned to face the TV again. Bumblebee stood there for a moment before turning to join the others.

As Bumblebee joined the others, Bee brought a hand up to his chest to hold his most prized possession, hidden beneath his shirt. He closed his eyes... and cried Energon.

~/~

Unknown to Bee, Prowl -the ever sneaky ninja-bot- was watching the whole scene; including the eye change and him leaking Energon instead of the normal tears the humans leak. Unfortunately he had to focus back on the conversation.

"So what exactly is going on?" Optimus asked the most obvious question everybot wanted to ask.

Megatron huffed and glared at the ground. Starscream smirked, like he was hiding a big secret from a little kid. Blitzwing... was well, Blitzwing and laughed. Blackaracnia has been staring at Bee with sympathetic eyes this whole time. Optimus was leaning against a piece of machinery with his arms crossed.

Optimus Prime and Optimus the Human had a stare-down, until Optimus the human sighed and gave in.

"Look, It's really complicated, but most of it is already explained on the tape from what I gather. After you see the tape, we can fill in the blanks _after_. OK?" He said sternly. Optimus Prime looked at his other. Finally Optimus Prime nodded in agreement. His Human nodded gratefully as he uncrossed his arms and checked the time.

"We might as well go off to rechar- sorry, bad habit (_he mumbled_). We-" referring to the humans "-should find a spot to sleep, it's been a long day." The 'Humans' laughed at his mistake causing him to slightly blush in embarrassment. As soon as Optimus spoke though, Blackarachnia saw Bee hop down from the concrete sofa and walk to Sari's room. So, while everyone was figuring out sleeping arrangements, she followed him using that sneaky grace she's known for. Except, instead of her stalking her prey... she followed like a big sister concerned for her heartbroken lil' brother.

When she peeked around Sari's large door, she saw Bee climb on top of Sari's bed and lay down next to her. Within a minute or two, he was asleep as well. Blackarachnia smiled a little and sighed. She quietly crossed the room and carefully took off his shoes, hat and coat before tucking him in under the comforter. She smiled when Sari snuggled in closer. After a moment, she turned to walk out of the room. Faintly, she could hear a whispered 'Thank you'. She nodded and walked out and turned the corner, taking one last peek at the sleeping duo.

"Bee..." She whispered softly.

She turned away and leaned against the wall. And with a sigh she wrapped her arms around herself, silently wishing someone would hold her like that. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Her eyes widened when she saw Human Optimus holding out a blanket. She cried a little, thankful he made it look like she was cold. He walked over as she stood up. He wrapped the blanket around her as she smiled just a little. She clutched the blanket tighter around her and started to cry. He smiled gently and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

_"What? I was just asking. All I ever hear about is the war. I never hear anything about what happened before it!"_

* * *

_"Y'know... for an evil warlord, you're not half bad." She cheerfully declared with a smile_

* * *

_Looking through the optics of a Sparkling, a tiny yellow Femme appeared from a Space Bridge. She was unlike the Sparkling has ever seen before. As she stood up, she was facing away. When she heard him move, she turned to face him with surprised optics._

_"Megatron?!"_

* * *

Said warlord woke with a start. He hadn't had dreams about that day in so long. He's almost forgotten. He scratched an itch on his cheek when everything came back to him. His time as a Decepticon, racing against that annoying Techno-Organic as a Human...

* * *

_"You're getting slow old man!" She giggled as she sped past him in a Bumblebee knockoff._

* * *

He allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face. He let his hand fall slowly from his face, sighing as he could literally feel how much has changed since he's known that little Femme. Once upon a time, he was once a feared Decepticon! And now...

He slowly sat up from his spot on a shelf he slept on. (The shelf was for Autobot use, and clearly way too big for humans.) He looked around to see the still sleeping forms of his... _loyal_ followers; as well as the Autobots -er... Human Autobots... Automen? Whatever. But one form is missing. He Leaned back on his arms as he lazily looked around for Optimus Prime. Was he still a Prime? He's a Human now like the rest of them and still somewhat their leader... But...

His head snapped up when he found the Bo- _HUMAN_ he was looking for.

Optimus was standing in front of the large garage-like door that was the main Entrance. His back to the door as he looked around. Not that he could blame him. This will probably be the last time he will see this place. He frowned sadly, remembering the events that happened, and what will happen. Just barely, Megatron could faintly see something in his hand shine briefly. He smiled. It was a necklace Sari made for him when they first turned into Humans days before going into the past. That necklace was a hand made Autobot symbol on a metal chain. On the back of it held the Prime's name and a message Megatron knew for a fact he reads every night before going into recharge, or 'sleep' as the Humans call it.

* * *

_Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut were watching from afar having a thing or to to 'discuss' with Optimus when they saw Sari and Optimus apart from the others._

_"For me?" _

_"For all of you!" She pulled out a matching set of them for the rest of his team, as well as one for herself._

_"Thank-you..." She just smiled._

_"Anytime Big Guy. I'm also planning on making some for the Cons as well." Said Cons were surprised. They wouldn't accept them, even though they secretly did when they thought no one was looking..._

* * *

Optimus looked around when he felt someone watching him and wasn't so surprised that it was Megatron. Optimus smiled a little as Megatron looked away. Back then, Megatron would glare or point his Fusion cannon in his face... but now. Slowly, he reached into the collar of his shirt and held out his own necklace of the Decepticon insignia with his own name on the back. Briefly he turned it over and read the engravings.

* * *

**Megatron**

**Leader of the Decepticons**

_**Careful! He eats Protoforms**_

_**for breakfast! XD**_

* * *

He chuckled at that last bit. He remembered her saying that she overheard Bumblebee saying it once and thought it was funny. Off in the distance, he could hear the others wake up as well. He sighed as he reluctantly got ready for the day.


	5. Let the Race Begin!

**Not much changed to this chapter, but theres still some cool bits I added.**

**Inspiration for this race is brought to you by the live action '08 film 'Speed Racer' and 'Herbie Fully Loaded' (Lindsey Lohan version, what? I've always been a fan of her!)**

_**PixelusPrime- never played those games,only have the first Sonic racing game... So I was right! It IS a Pace Car! You wanna see the messages on the back of the necklaces? Don't worry, I'll reveal them soon enough. XD**_

_**Yes, the chappie with the Authors' Note got deleted. so now there really is 5 chapters.**_

**NOTE TO READERS: From this point on I will have two sets of 'Recorded Memories' **

**Sari's Recorded Memories** _These come from the first attempt. Sari goes through these chain of events that eventually ends up with her __going into the events of Chapter two. _

**Sara's Recorded Memories** _The version of Sari on the tape, aka 'Sara'_

**_Spoiler Alert!: Megatron is the ONLY one who actually DOES know whats going on! So if he gives away certain details, pay attention! As for Bee... He does, but to a certain extent. Way more than his friends, but not as much as Megatron. _**

* * *

_**~/~**_

* * *

_**~/Sari's recorded memories/~**_

**_She's at it again._**

**_Even now, almost a year after Prowl died, Blackarachnia is still trying to become Elita-1 again._**

**_Currently they are in Africa. Blackarachnia has gathered tech from all over the world the past few months and brought it to Africa to put it all together. She managed to modify the base so it used a Human-made power source combined with the Energon she stole from Bots and Cons alike, always finding ways to avoid detection. With the help of her dad –who discovered this location on accident- the Autobots and Sari were on their way to put a stop to Spider Lady (as Sari likes to call her sometimes…)_**

* * *

Sari woke up cold. She blinked open her eyes to find and indent on her bed, like someone else was there with her. The only thing that stopped her from freaking out…

Was the 'Bee-otch' air freshener in her hand.

"They're gone!" Bulkhead yelled in the distance.

She clutched the air freshener and hesitantly got ready for the day. A few minutes later found her dressed and walking out into the main room. She just watched as Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked for something, or someone.

They stopped when they heard her footsteps.

"Sari-" Bumblebee whispered, but his voice was silenced when he saw the familiar air freshener dangling by the string in her hand.

* * *

_**~/Sari's recorded memories/~**_

**"_Elita! You need to stop this!" Optimus almost begged when he saw the hysterical look on his friends face. _**

**_The battle took a number on this room, Pit, it even got the Cons involved! (They were curious when they saw the Bots leave the city and followed. One joke from Blitzwing blowing their cover and all hell broke loose.)_**

**_The room was practically destroyed, wires torn and sparking raw electricity, smoke, lights flickering and swaying back and forth. Blackarachnia looked even creepier and angrier in the dim light. Behind her the pod was still functioning. That pod is the only the only chance she has left to rid herself of her organic half. A minute ago, she snagged Sari in her webbing and quickly pulled her into her arms to hold as a hostage. _**

**_She backed away, into the pod._**

**"_Sari!" Bumblebee yelled in vain. _**

**_Bumblebee shot his battle-grade stingers in her direction, but missed and hit Sari in the chest (she was also wearing her Key –even without the Allspark energy, she felt off without it. The stingers hit her Key, which also hit her with enough force where she and Blackarachnia shot backwards into the machine and the glass doors closed shut. Sealing them inside and starting the machine._**

**"_SARI!"_**

**_It blew up seconds later..._**

* * *

Sari stopped in front of Bumblebee. She looked up and he looked down.

Off to the side, Optimus couldn't help but notice how _small_ she was in comparison. She barely made it above his shin. He also notice a whole new side of her the past few days. But also thought back to what Prowl said yesterday.

_"Do you think... this is why she became friends with us so easily? Because of what's on this tape?"_

That would explain why she wasn't scared of them. Curious yes, but not scared. I guess, now he knows why. Because she _knew_ them. But according to the tape –so far- she only knows from what Bee told her. That 'made up' story that 'inspired' the names for all the racers.

But the question remains: how did they all wind up as Humans _and_ in the past? And then here, in the present? What happened that caused Megatron and his other self to get along? How did Sari lose her memory and wind up like that in side the tape? And, now that he thinks about it, where is Sara now?

~/~

Over the next few weeks, the tape was more or less forgotten. What with Megatron rising and nearly destroying the city and Sari discovering she's half Cybertronian… It was pretty stressful times.

They finally DID catch a break and (the still 8-year-old) Sari recommended a movie night to take their mind off of things. Sari and Bumblebee dug through the shelf of tapes and DVD's when he found an unlabeled tape. The others shrugged and told him to put it in. Sari pulled out her bowl of popcorn and started munching atop Bumblebee's shoulder.

"_Yeah… Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

She dropped her bowl.

"Hey! Its that tape!" Bulkhead stated, oblivious to Sari.

"Bulkhead shhh!" Bumblebee warned. The tape turned to another scene.

* * *

_Claire Bennet was on again, excitedly going over the race. And then onto the rules._

"_In this particular race, pretty much anything goes, so long as you cross the finish line that is. Weapons are not allowed, but you are allowed to have gimmicks to use against your opponents. Any kind of boosters and nitro's are allowed, just be careful for yours and others' safety. You're allowed to style your car in any fashion just so long as its appropriate for the younger viewers watching." And so on._

_The racers waved and the camera zoomed in on their cars as Clare gave various facts about the drivers. Each driver was standing on the left with their stats on the right._

**Megatron**

**Team: Decepticons**

_**His car is a sleek black, red and grey with various logo's and the Purple Decepticon insignia next to or under his car's number. And judging by the looks on Megatron's face, he's got a LOT of new tricks under his sleeve.**_

**Starscream**

**Team: The Seekers**

_**His car was black, pinkish purple with grey doors and a pinkish purple stripe down the side with this number and his own version of the Decepticon insignia with wings on the side; wings resembling those attached to their Starscream's back. He currently looking very smug and proceeded to glare at Megatron.**_

**Blackarachnia**

**Team: Techno-Spyder**

_**Her car was black and gold with really cool spider designs resembling our BA's alt-mode. She even added the techno bits, making it **_**really**_** look like her alt. She looked seductive and gave all the guys watching a good wink. A jealous roar of you-know-who in the background. Her logo is that of the classic black widow with Cybertronian circuitry stylized onto it.**_

**Scrapper and Mix**

**Team: Constructicons**

_**Their car looks like a tribute to all construction workers everywhere with a green and purple color scheme. Their logo was a made up Femme Constructicon drinking oil… Said Constructicons were whooping and high fiving.**_

**Jazz**

**Team: The Elites**

_**The car he chose was actually the car their Jazz transforms into! But with obvious modifications considering who is on the team. But it still kept that Jazz-iness about his car. They used the Elite Guard insignia.**_

**Sara Sumdac**

**Team: Prime's Key**

_**Technically it WAS gonna be just plain Prime, but Sara was the driver… The car was obviously Bumblebee, and the Autobot insignia was proudly displayed. They could just barely make out a certain air-freshener…**_

* * *

"Whoa…" They all said in awe. Sari was having a shameless Fangirl moment ogling at all the cool cars, let alone their drivers.

* * *

_There were a few other drivers but they weren't important. _

_**LET THE RACE BEGIN!**_

**(A/N-From this point all the way to the finish line, I recommend putting 'Shut up and Drive' by Rhianna in the background.)**

_The racetrack was not your typical oval shape. _

_Nope!_

_The flat, dull, usual race track shifted and Transformed. The audience stood awestruck and cheered. _

_The track lit up and was started to rise over and under the audience on a sturdy, strong, clear racetrack. Heavy machinery compressed and fused with the track and disappeared. Spotlights and circuitry lined the track. Some of the track was in see-through tunnels, others only had a side clear, glass fence, and the rest had open air. But the track was also rigged with many traps. (Hence the whole 'anything goes' rules…)_

_Also... the track moves. _

_It shifts and transforms, leaving no two laps the same._

_Making this the most interesting race in history._

_The cars lined up behind the Pace Car (?) in front. (Throughout the race, it became known that there were cameras on the rear view mirror, to add to the audiences entertainment.)_

* * *

"Go Bumblebee!" Sari suddenly jumped up and cheered. Bumblebee smiled and faced the screen again.

* * *

_And they're off!_

_Megatron was in the lead with Starscream close behind. Sara started in last but easily caught up._

_The camera changed to inside her car and showed her winking and smirking. She flipped a switch and like a cartoon, rose above the cars and expertly weaved over them!_

* * *

"Whoa!" Bumblebee yelled dumbstruck.

"YEAH!" Sari cheered.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Bulkhead yelled.

"I can't."

"Duh!" Sari interrupted, hyped up from the adrenaline from the race's sheer awesomeness. "That's just a car that looks like you, with extra modifications for the race." She winked then focused back on the race.

* * *

_Megatron growled as he saw her gaining. The Constructicons pulled the old oil slick maneuver, but soon had their jaws on the floor. _

_Why?_

_Because as soon as the oil reached her, she pushed a button and the car sprang off the ground and the wheels glowed causing a magnetic effect. _

_She is now driving on the side fence!_

_Jazz barely made it and made a comeback. As soon as he was close to the Constructicons he used his nitro. The Constructicons swerved and crashed off the track, but landed on a bit of track below them with minimal damage. They were still in, but also in the lead by a long shot!_

"_What?!" Sara and Megatron yelled. _

_The Constructicons were smart and hightailed it out of there!... In the wrong direction… Megatron crashed into them with Sara not far behind. Above them, Jazz took the same route as the Constructicons and landed with expert ease and in first. _

_The crowd was going wild and it wasn't even a complete lap yet! _

_Jazz laughed and turned up his Radio. Sara swerved around Megatron and noticed Starscream got the same idea as Jazz. She laughed and looked at Megatron with her famous toothy grin._

_"You're getting slow old man!" She giggled as she sped past him. _

_Megatron growled and the Constructicons suddenly feared for their lives…With a flip of the switch, his front bumper separated a few inches then tried to shake them off, the used the upcoming turn and finally lost them. _

_Soon they reached a long stretch practically begging for turbo boosts! Sara flipped the top of her shifter and pushed a button. And out of Bumblebee's trunk came a familiar pair of-_

* * *

"My Rocket Boosters?!" He yelled in shock.

* * *

_Soon the Constructicons were back on track, but in last…_

_Jazz was jamming to his tunes when he saw Sara in the mirror. "Good to see you again, girl."_

"_You too Jazz. Ready for some fun?" She playfully challenged as she caught up to him._

"_Time to move it and groove it!" He laughed as he too activated his nitro. He looked behind him. "Uh oh! Looks like we got trouble!" _

_Behind the was Blackarachnia herself. She smiled and a few fanboys whistled in the crowd. She turned sharply and landed on a piece of track below them, going up. She was now in first!_

"_That's it!" Sara yelled as she went into overdrive to catch up to her. A few seconds later, she finally did, and passed her! "Catch you on the flipside, Spider Lady!" She playfully taunted as said spiders' eyes widened briefly at the name before shaking it off and tried to catch up._

* * *

The Autobots stood awestruck at the race, Sari was whooping and cheering for all of them. (She too figured out who the humans actually were). And Hello! They're all awesome! But she cheered for her mom and 'Bumblebee' the most. Which made the Bots and said Bot smile. She just acted like a shameless Fangirl and did what any fan would: tell the what moves to do, complain if they swerved, etc. Bumblebee chuckled and joined in. Soon, the other Autobots followed after a lap or two.

"Go Bumblebee!" They froze and looked to Optimus who flinched at their attention on him. "What?" Sari smiled and then turned back to the race.

* * *

_The lap was coming to a close as they neared a tunnel under the Audience. _

_Jazz was jammin to his tunes as he avoided Starscream's gimmicks. But then Starscream got a bright idea as the track cleared ahead. He smirked as he looked to the skies. _

_The tunnel cleared and decided to give the ex-Seeker some mercy._

_He put on some stylin sunglasses with red tint to it. That was all the warning he gave his opponents as he pushed several buttons and then pulled a lever. _

_His car doors transformed. They thinned and the bulk of it spread out and formed a familiar pair of jet-like wings... As the tunnel rose up, he hit his booster and shot into the sky, did a backwards flip (landing him in 10th) and shot ahead over the others and crossed the line first!_

_He laughed as he flipped off a dumbstruck Sara and Megatron and his power boost ended, landing expertly on the ground again._

* * *

The Autobots were absorbed into the race. How could they not!? Even Prowl and Ratchet got into it and were cheering them on.

"Is that move even legal?!" Ratchet exclaimed incredulously.

"You heard her. 'Anything Goes' in this race!" Sari exclaimed filled with adrenalin that was oozing from the race.

* * *

_"Oh, it is ON!" Sara yelled with a smirk._

_Things started heating up from there, _and you know its good if Sari's fangirl disease infected all Autobots present...

* * *

Soon, all the cars went to the Pit Stop, while most of the cars near the track angrily left the track all together. The Track during this time Transforms back into a normal, lame, oval-like track so it can recharge, etc. Also, the Human Prowl was seen getting on his Motorcycle.

"What's going on? Is it over?" Bulkhead asked confused. Sari shook her head.

"Nope, its halftime." At their confused looks, she giggled. In the corner of her eye, she saw Prowl rev up his bike (guess what it looks like, lol) and start speeding around the relatively small track.

Sari shook her head and faced the Autobots. "You see guys, in this race, **All** cars go to the pit to reload their gimmicks and repair their cars. For every lap Prowl does around the track, the cars left near last gets kicked out of the race starting with the one in last."

"Is that why most of the ones in the back left?" Optimus asked. Sari nodded.

"Yup! Needless to say, the drivers in the lead took their time. The poor suckers in the back don't even bother going to the Pit unless they had a _**REAL**_ good Pit Crew fast enough to beat Prowl before they're booted off."

Said Autobot practically blushed at the compliment. He was really glad his paint job was a dark color, or else Bumblebee would never let him live it down...

* * *

_10 minutes later, 70 cars either got kicked off the track or grumpily left on their own... _

_Now 30 remain._

_Soon, it was down to the last lap and the first 20 to pass the finish line, goes on to the finals the next night. _

_Currently, Sara was smug in BA's direction when 'Spider Lady' ended up in last. Megatron is in a close third behind Jazz who's in second. _

_The Constructicons apparently WANTED to be near last to flirt with BA, which got on her nerves big time. They made it worse when they waved and the next second kicked on their nitro and shot to 19__th__!_

_Blackarachnia twitched and stared dumbstruck! She growled and had enough. She put on the brakes, and drove off the side and wound up three turns in front of Sara._

_Now it was Sara's turn to twitch. Blackarachnia winked and shot across the finish line. _

_**1**__**st**__**=Blackarachnia**_

_**2**__**nd**__**=Sara Sumdac**_

_**3**__**rd**__**=Jazz**_

_**4**__**th**__**=Megatron**_

_**8**__**th**__**= Starscream**_

_**20**__**th**__**= Mix and Scrapper**_

_The crowd went wild._

* * *

Sari froze in shock. The looks on all of their faces were priceless!

* * *

**A/N- The car in front of all the others, what's it called?**


	6. He Remembers

**Eh, not much change. Next chapter is up!**

* * *

_**~/Sari's Recorded memories./~**_

_Sari was sitting on the roof of Sumdac Tower. She held her knee and let the other leg dangle. She stared off into the distance, wanting to see one last sunset before she left for Cybertron. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned a little and saw her first and best friend, Bumblebee. _

_She smiled and held back the urge to cry._

* * *

_**~\Bee's Recorded memories.\~**_

High up on Sumdac Tower, sat Bee the Human. Watching with sad eyes as he saw Sari tearing apart Space Barnacle beasts after her upgrade. He was sitting in the same spot she did. The Space bridge just starting construction to his right.

He used his still Cybertronian optics to zoom in and wanted to cry as the memories flowed back into him. In her chest is the still glowing Allspark Key. Soon she's gonna go into overload and start charging up everything she touches and…

Subconsciously he put his hand right where she accidently stabbed him. Behind him, he heard the others walk up behind him. Optimus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him with Bulkhead on the other side. Random Blitzwing made a comment and started laughing, even though it was a compliment on her fighting style. Blackarachnia and Elita-1 were quiet.

In the corner of his eye, Optimus saw Sari's Key inside Bee's shirt. It was…glowing…?

"Hm?" Bee looked at him, then his shirt and saw Sari's Key.

It was glowing, faintly, but glowing. Down below Sari was being ambushed by Prowl as he pulled out her Key. As soon as he pulled it out, Bee's Key on his neck was being brought back to life. Its as if all the power in the Key down below was transferred to THIS Key!

As they were trying to figure out why, down below, Sari was about to go critical and Ratchet drove up and then Transformed. Said Human counterpart winced, remembering what's gonna happen next.

'_I don't wanna hurt you either, but I can't stop myself! Just do it! I PROMISE! It'll be alright!'_

Ratchet closed his eyes at the part where he saw his Robotic self shoot Sari with his EMP Generator.

* * *

_**~/Sari's Recorded memories./~**_

"_You're not gonna change your mind?" Bumblebee asked. _

_Sari is currently being cradled in his arm as she looked dazedly at the view. She was quiet for a moment and he sighed. Bumblebee looked at her. He took a good look._

_She's changed. Over the two stellar cycles he's known her, she's changed from when they've first met. He inwardly smiled as he remembered how they first met, thinking she was Sparkplug's pet… She was eight stellar cycles old then. _

'You can trust this face, can't you?'

_He remembered how they all worked as a team for the first time to save her. He remembered what happened to Prowl and how she used her Key the first time on him._

_And now, as he looks at her staring dazedly at the sunset, he couldn't help but memorize this. _

_She's taller. Her hair is still red, but he noticed it had different shades of it. Some strands were a bright red, others were darker. Then he looked at her skin. Her skin was brown, but had a tanned look to it. Not surprising, considering how active the two were. _

_Then he looked at her eyes; they were the biggest change. Before, her eyes had a white background with a red iris and black in the middle. With the few times she was close to his face, he could point out various shades of red and a few black spots. At first, they reminded him of Decepticon optics, but then he quickly saw that all humans had multiple shade of optics, so he quickly pushed that thought aside._

_And now, her eyes were like theirs. Blue optics with white iris's. Right now, her optics dimmed slightly now and then, she probably needs recharge soon. _

_Then his eyes trailed to the black band that held her lifeless Key. Its been lifeless ever since her upgrade. Now she just wears it as a necklace. He's never seen her take it off…_

"_Why do you wear it?" He asked after a few minutes._

"_Hm?"_

"_Your Key. After all this time, you still wear it. Why?" He asked. She giggled a little then slowly looked up to face him with a gentle smile._

"_Its because of you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Mhm. I had a lot of good memories with this Key. Most of them with you." His optics widened in shock. As she spoke, she slowly, gently cradled her Key in her hand and stared at it with a strange look in her eyes. _

"_This Key… it's my most prized possession. Even if it lost its power… its still amazing to me. After all, if it weren't for this Key we wouldn't have shared all those good times we had. All those adventures, meeting new Bots… _" _She sighed, lost in her memories._

"_Sari…" _

_She look him in the optics. "If it weren't for the Allspark, we never would have became friends." She just smiled at him as all this sank in. After a moment, he pulled her close and hugged her. She happily hugged back._

* * *

(From this point on, Italics shows what's going on with the camera, the rest is obvious)

* * *

_**1st=Blackarachnia**_

_**2nd=Sara Sumdac**_

_**3rd=Jazz**_

_**4th=Megatron**_

_**8th= Starscream**_

_**20th= Mix and Scrapper**_

_It was the after party for the drivers and their teams. Little Sari was playing with Bumblebee, who had the video camera…_

_For the next few minutes, it showed Bee trying to keep up with her as she ran around congratulating the drivers._

* * *

They were in a place for the drivers and crew only, so as they don't get swamped by fans. The party was in a penthouse in a nearby hotel on the top floor that connected to the roof. The room had wrap-a-round windows much like Sari's room. Everyone was having a good time.

Sara was holding a wine glass as she stood off to the side next to the window. She smiled at her daughter and Bee. She couldn't help be jealous of Sari, and she has no idea why. She looked around for a distraction from her thoughts.

Next to the buffet table was the Constructicons chatting with Bulkhead who laughed at one of their jokes. There was the Blitzwing trio. Random was on stage singing to karaoke, and Hothead was walking over to Bulkhead and co. She didn't hear what they were talking about but after a minute, they walked to a vacant table and Hothead and Bulkhead decided to arm-wrestle. The Constructicons cheering them on and making bets. Sari and Bee came over and recorded it. She shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

She saw Jazz, Starscream and his 'siblings' near Random. They all took turns after Random playing karaoke.

Megatron was sitting in a chair with his own wine glass and some food. She thought back to that robot from earlier. Is there a connection between the two?

She decided to go for some fresh air. She left the room and headed for the roof. She climbed the spiral staircase and opened the door. She was met with a nearly empty roof. Across the way, she saw Optimus chatting with Elita and Blackarachnia. Most likely congratulating her on her victory today. She has to admit, BA was great today. Then again, it was only the prelims so obviously everyone held back their REAL moves and gimmicks.

She closed the door behind her and they turned around to greet her.

"Hey… am I interrupting?"

"What? No. It's alright." Elita assured and waved her over. Sara walked over next to BA and leaned against the railing that looked over the city. She looked at BA.

"Congrats for winning today."

"Thanks. You were good too." BA smirked. Sara huffed with a smile and took a sip.

"You got lucky." BA snorted. Sara suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Elita asked coming to the other side leaning back against the railing using her arms as leverage. Optimus just grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on the chair backwards crossing his arms atop the back of it.

"When they showed the race again earlier, did you see the look on Megatrons' face?"

They smirked and then burst out laughing.

Soon the laughing died down as Sara remembered earlier.

"Hey…" She trailed, unsure how to ask.

"Yeah?" Optimus asked, noticing her dazed expression. Sara sighed and then turned around to look at him.

"Sara?" Elita asked softly. Sara's had twitched against the wineglass.

" 'Sara'." She huffed. "Is that even my real name?"

"What do you-?" BA asked.

"What I mean is, I heard you guys earlier. When you guys were talking with the other teams." The others were silent, Optimus held a knowing look on what's gonna happen next. Sara stood tall and stared him down.

"Who are you and how do you all know me? Just what is going on?!" She practically yelled.

* * *

_The camera showed Bulkhead as the arm wrestling victor. Scrapper paid up to Mix who smirked from winning the bet. Then it turned to see Random and Jazz singing duet. Then Sari noticed her mom leaving the room._

_"Where's she going?" Sari asked. Bee faced her confused._

_"Huh?" Sari pointed to Sara just as he closed the door behind her._

_"Mommy, where's she going?"_

_"I don't know…" Sari ran off giggling._

_"Well lets find out!" Bee just shook his head and followed her._

* * *

Optimus and Sara stared each other down.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Optimus…" Elita started.

Said man was quiet for a moment as he thought this over.

"Sara, even if I did tell you, would you believe me?"

"What do you-?"

"It's like I said. Would you believe me even if I told you?" She was taken back by how serious he was. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He stood up.

"Take a seat, it's going to be a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall looking at the view of the city. A major highlight would be Sumdac Tower in the distance. He took a sip from his wine as he remembered…

_Through the eyes of the warlord when he was but a mere sparkling, he remembers._

_He remembers the first time he saw the tiny Femme that saved them all, and no one but he and his friends knew what really happened._

_Megatron remembers how the tiny Femme walking away from him and then stood before Vector Sigma. He remembers how that thing in her hand glowed the closer she got to it. He remembers how she turned to look at him. He remembers how she smiled at him, but looked sad doing it. _

Looking back, he can now identify that Femme as Sari after her upgrade. He can identify that that thing dangling in her hand was that Allspark Key of hers.

He remembers… everything.

* * *

**Okay guys! Seeing as how it doesn't show Vector Sigma in TFAnimated, I'm stealing it from TFPrime! So go to that ep where Jack goes to Cybertron. It IS pretty awesome looking, huh?**

**Sorry it's short, but I've been busy and its a miracle in itself that I was able to update at all!**


	7. Just Like Before

**Alright! A new chapter! Sorry for lateness, took a while for inspiration and I was working on re-editing the other chapters. **

* * *

"_In a burst of light that blinded every angel. As if the sky had blown the heaven into stars…"_

Iridescent- Linkin Park

* * *

**~Sari's Recorded Memories~**

_**After the incident with Blackarachnia:**__** It took a few weeks, but eventually both Bots and Cons learned to get used to having a 3rd alt mode (with Blitzwing, a **_**6****th**_** alt…). The first few weeks were spent with them NOT knowing they could Transform BACK into Robots. Megatron was irked a little that Optimus and his team didn't freak out as much. When he asked Optimus why, Optimus explained the whole Soundwave incident on Christmas. **_

_**Sari heard it though.**_

_**She hardly left their- or Bumblebee's- side.**_

_**Much to Megatron's embarrassment, he had Sari help them out in those first confusing weeks while they got used to their new bodies. And since none of them were armed, they ended up meeting on common ground after one incident.**_

_**What happened was that they had readings of an Allspark fragment in the mine Bumblebee Sari and Prowl fought the Space Barnacle.**_

_**With nothing else to do, they set out.**_

_**Sari, Megatron, Starscream, Bumblebee and Optimus ended up getting trapped in the mine with Sari complained multiple times about it being the hardest maze to crack. **_

_**After a while, out of boredom and curiosity, she asked Megatron and Starscream what their life was like before the war. At that question, the two 'Cons stopped in their tracks and looked at her like she grew a second head.**_

"_**What? I was just asking. All I ever hear about is the war. I never hear anything about what happened before it!" She huffed. All the bots in the room looked at each other.**_

"_**I… have to agree with Sari on this one." Optimus added in shame for never asking himself. Bumblebee agreed with them. Sari continued.**_

"_**So, what was your life like before the Decepticons came to be?" She asked. Megatron and Starscream looked at each other, then her.**_

_**So, after a LOT of begging and pleading on Sari's part, the two 'Cons relented and told them. After all, no one has ever asked them that before and truthfully… they almost forgotten themselves! That… and Megatron got a kick out of Optimus being out of the loop on something. He wanted to lie and make up some crazy story… But how many Autobots actually **__**WANT **__**to know about what really happened? **_

_**Seriously!?**_

_**Apparently Starscream used to be a scientist working in the same building (not department) as Ratchet. Starscream was **__**far**__** from Medic material. But he knew about other science related things. Megatron was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. (Oh yeah, you could imagine Sari and Bumblebee's reaction to that one!) This went on for a few hours with Megatron and Starscream loving the attention and gladly answered any questions they had. They even started laughing at some of the stories Starscream mentioned about all the pranks he pulled on a certain Medic and the ones he was victim of. Even Megatron had to lean against the cave wall for support from laughing so hard! Optimus has never seen him laugh like that before…**_

_**All because Sari had the guts to get to know them.**_

_**Then they asked about the Autobots. They relented because Megatron and Starscream told. Optimus told about what happened to his friend Elita 1 and the spiders. And Bumblebee told about how he and Bulkhead met. **_

_**Needless to say, no one liked Sentinel.**_

_**Everyone in the room had a new understanding about their enemy now, but then Sari had to ask the one question they avoided:**_

"_**So… why did the war start in the first place?"**_

_**Everyone froze at that. Megatron and Starscream were up ahead as they were walking in the cave. Up ahead was the light at the end of the tunnel signaling the exit. Optimus thought the two 'Cons were gonna bolt… but instead, Megatron turned to look at them. **_

_**Mainly Sari.**_

"_**It all started because of you." He said, not with a glare or a sneer… but with a kind smile of remembrance. Like he was **__**thanking**__** her for something!**_

* * *

_The camera showed Bulkhead as the arm wrestling victor. Scrapper paid up to Mix who smirked from winning the bet. Then it turned to see Random and Jazz singing duet. Then Sari noticed her mom leaving the room._

_"Where's she going?" Sari asked. Bee faced her confused._

_"Huh?" Sari pointed to Sara just as he closed the door behind her._

_"Mommy, where's she going?"_

_"I don't know…" Sari ran off giggling._

_"Well lets find out!" Bee just shook his head and followed her._

* * *

The tape showed Bee following little Sari up the stairs. When little Sari opened the door, they were met with Sara sitting down and Optimus was leaning against the railing.

"Hey… I remember this…" Sari whispered.

"You do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah… I remember him telling a story. I don't remember what it was about, but I do remember something about a tiny Femme and that she died."

"A tiny Femme?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah… Ugh! Why can't I remember!"

"Well we're about to hear the story again." Prowl pointed out and gestured to the screen.

* * *

"_You know the pictures in our trailer?" Optimus started._

_She nodded. He smiled._

"_Do you know their story?"_

"_Most of it, but what does-?" He held up his hand._

"_Just humor me. Just this once, ok?" He asked. Hesitantly she nodded. He closed his eyes with a sigh, lost in his memories. After a moment he opened his eyes and turned to face the city._

"_A long time ago, there was another world called Cybertron. It was much like this city but with a considerable lack of humans."_

"_Are you referring to those robots in the pictures?" She asked. He nodded. Elita took over._

"_The robots were called Cybertronians, split into two different faction. Autobot…"_

"_And Decepticon." BA finished. BA looked away when she said that._

"_Didn't they fight each other in a war?" Sara asked._

"_Yes, but they weren't always like that." Optimus stated, trying to change a subject. "At one point, before the war, they were friends in an uneasy truce."_

"_So what happened?" Sara asked._

"_I honestly don't know. All I do know is that the warlord himself saw with his own eyes… the event that changed Cybertron forever. An event he saw as a child with his friends."_

"_What happened?" Sara asked, _really_ wanting to know._

"_Why don't you ask him yourself." Came a voice from behind the camera. _

_Bee turned the camera up and behind him to see Megatron himself. Megatron snickered and opened the door._

"_Sari? Bee?" Sara stood up shocked at seeing those two. Sari ran to her mother and Bee subtly set the camera down on a nearby table. Everyone (minus Sari and Sara) knew it was still recording. Elita even waved shyly at the camera. _

"_Mommy! Can we hear the story too?! PWEASE!" Sari pulled out her infamous Puppy Dog Pout of __**DOOM**__. _

_Resistance is futile!_

"_Oh alright, but you're going straight to bed after."_

"_AWWWWW!" She pouted, Bee snickered, she stuck her tongue out at him. _

_Sara looked at Megatron who merely walked over to Optimus. The two stared each other down before Megatron sighed. He went to Optimus' left, turned to lean against the rail and slid against it until he was sitting. He propped up his right leg and dangled his arm over it._

_Megatron reached into his coat and pulled out a very old drawing. He unfolded it and looked at it dazedly for a moment. Hesitantly, he sighed and turned the picture so it faced them (and the camera)._

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sari complained as the tape started to skip in and out of static. "Huh?"

* * *

"_**It app…. that Cyb….ron is dying." The familiar voice of Ultra Magnus.**_

_**The camera skips to a view of one of Cybertron's cities at night. The camera zooms in to show a tiny Femme jumping from roof top to rooftop and then going underground. From the looks of things, someone is holding the camera and is trying to keep up with the tiny Femme.**_

"_**I'm af-d there's n- much ..… can do."**_

_**The person following the tiny Femme slowed down when they recognized where they were headed. This whole time the tiny Femme was shrouded in the shadows or was only shown as mere glimpses now and then.**_

* * *

_Bee was standing in front of the camera in the same large room he and the others met up in the day before._

* * *

Bumblebee stared intently at Bee.

"Bumblebee?" Sari asked. Without looking away:

"I'm waiting for his eyes to change."

"Change?" She asked confused. After a moment, Bumblebee lifted up his servo and pointed to Bee.

"There! See?"

* * *

_On screen showed a smiling Bee with brown eyes. _

_He blinked slowly._

_His eyes started to change and transform._

_From Human brown, to Cybertronian blue Optics._

* * *

"Whoa!"

"…" Prowl remained silent.

* * *

"_Now you know." Megatron sighed as he stood up to leave_

* * *

"Wait a minute! It skipped over what he said!" Sari whined.

* * *

_On camera showed Sara sitting there in shock, slowly absorbing what she was told. Little Sari is standing next to her. She clenched her fists and stood up and glared ant the retreating Con._

"_Hold on, Megatron." She said through gritted teeth. Said man stopped with his hand on the handle. He turned a little to look at her somewhat._

"_Do you all honestly expect me to believe all of this!? Where is the proof?! Huh? How do you expect me to believe you?" She challenged. _

_Megatron just stood there calmly. Then smirked after getting an idea._

"_Proof? Can you even prove you exist?"_

* * *

"Wait.." Both Optimus, Sari and Bumblebee thought the same thoughts.

Earlier with and Masterson…

* * *

_Sara started getting furious for no reason. Sure she had amnesia like how the professor told her but there was also something else_. _A mans voice spoke similar words in her head, whoever he was made her even angrier._

'_Maybe we don't feel like take taking orders from some old dude and his daughter!'_

'_If she even IS his daughter.' She could practically hear how smug Mr. Powell was. _

_Optimus started catching on to what Megatron was up to. He himself told Megatron that story during the supposed ceasefire several years back._

_Everyone started backing away from Sara. Bee subtly angled the camera so they could see this better._

_Sara clenched her fists and growled._

* * *

"This is…" Sari started. She brought her hands to her face as Optimus looked at her sympathetically.

* * *

_And with that, Her hands snapped to her side as she took a battle stance. Her hands transformed, her eyes went completely white. Electricity and Energon pulsated and shot around her. Power coursed through her veins for the first time in a few years, glad to be released again. _

_Around them, the power started to flicker._

_(But there was a difference between what happened to present day Sari, and Sara of the 'past'.)_

_Even without her Key, Sara in her grown up form is more powerful than her 8-year-old self. _

_Sara started to absorb the nearby power. Any type of power was drawn to her! She started to rise into the air, above her cloudless lightning started to strike around, and then, at her. She absorbed it all._

* * *

"No way…" Sari whispered a little scared. Memories of that night coming back with each flash of lightning.

"Is she really that powerful?!" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

* * *

_Then, just like before, she took all that energy and shot it away from her. Causing a city-wide blackout and the tape stopping._

* * *

Everyone stared incredulously at the tape as it automatically stopped and rewound its contents.


	8. BFF Best Friends Forever

**Woohoo! An update! Yeah! Anywho, the 2nd half of this chapter was inspired by a movie i watched yesterday. Mean Girls 2. The ending song inspired me. I got the song off of YouTube and stuck it on repeat for the making of this chapter. I honestly didn't even KNOW they made a sequel! I still remember watching the first one with my older sis... Good times. **

**So yeah the part with BA and Sari was inspired by that song. **

* * *

'_Miss Sumdac. I regret to inform you that your services will no longer be required. The Board has unanimously elected me as CEO of the company.'_

'_You can't do that! It's still my family's company!'_

'_Is it? I've taken the liberty of doing research into your claim. It might interest you to no that there is no will, no birth certificate, no adoption papers, social security number, or any kind of record what-so-ever for a 'Sari Sumdac'.'_

'_Are you saying I can't prove I'm Isaac Sumdac's daughter?'_

'_I'm saying you can't even prove you exist.'_

'_Maybe we don't feel like take taking orders from some old dude and his daughter!'_

'_If she even IS his daughter.'_

''_Hey Sari. You're a Robot.' How complicated is that!? Do you know why there is no record of your birth? Its because you weren't born, YOU WERE BUILT!'_

* * *

**~/Sara'S Recorded Memories\~**

'_Hey Sari, you're a robot. How complicated is that!?'_

That one sentence, with a voice so much like my own… but younger, kept echoing in my ears. Is… is Sari _really_ a robot? If she is, then am I a robot too?!

Right now, I'm still in mid-air. Soo much power is coursing through me. So much power, so many memories. I glanced down below and saw them. Optimus, Elita-1 and Blackarachnia. Megatron, Sari and Bee.

Bee…

_"Yeah... Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

My eyes widen. Noo… Bee. Bee is really Bumblebee! And Sari-!

No...

Slowly and gradually, the power surges slowed down and I hovered in mid-air before I, too lowered to the ground. My eyes were still white and I could feel all the power still flowing through me, but not as violent as before. Slowly, my feet touch the ground. I stand tall, but calm. Sari peeks out from behind Bee who is clearly protective of her.

I allowed a ghost of a smile as I finally unraveled this mystery. The others must've saw me smile because they now stood before me unafraid. Optimus walked towards me.

As he did, the power finally left me and I fell forward and collapsed into his arms.

"Do you remember now?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded just before passing out in his arms.

* * *

On a planet very far from Earth, is the home world of our favorite Bots and Cons.

Cybertron.

In the center of the planet was a repairbot doing maintenance on the central power core, commonly known as Vector Sigma. The only thing left that is capable to giving life to Cybertron and it's inhabitants. **(1)** This repairbot was doing her usual routine of NOT knowing what the Pit to do to repair it! After all, no one knew how to fix it, it was now just a formality to just check on Vector Sigma's progress of slowly breaking down.

As the repairbot got closer, the Femme noticed something. The Femme cautiously walked close, dreadfully wondering what was wrong now.

Then, her optics widened. She hastily snapped a holo and then patched in a Comm. to the Elite Guard.

For what she saw, was a figure, a thing. Upon further inspection in her panic, she recognized it as what Optimus' team described as a… '_Human_'. The… _Human_, was a Femme? Female? Whatever, she looked young-

Wait.

The repairbot slowly walked closer. She knew that Human. Her optics widened in shock, surprise and confusion. Wasn't this Femme on Earth?

This Femme was in recharge, holding herself in a fetal position, armor gone and in her protoform. She had these really long, thin, red-like wires coming from her helm and flowing behind her.

The repairbot was confused as to why or even HOW she even got inside of Vector Sigma in the first place, but when she looked at her.

The repairbot saw the tiny Femme-thing smile.

* * *

**~/Sari's Recorded Memories\~**

**Sometime after turning into Humans**

The Autobots er… 'Auto_MEN_' and Decepticons were slowly and humiliatingly getting adjusted to their new bodies.

They were quite surprised to see Blackarachnia have two bodies. One mimicking Blackarachnia, and the other having an eerie resemblance to Elita-1.

This, of course raised many questions.

BA stood off stood off to the side looking at 'Elita-1'. She was going through soo many emotions, it scared her. And yet, looking at herself –albeit Humanized- she couldn't help the sense of nostalgia. She had so many memories and good times as Elita, but Elita was also young and naive who thought the Spider webbing was beautiful. Granted, now it just grew on her, and in her, but still. And now, as Blackarachnia, she saw the Universe and then some. She saw and experienced so many things during her millennia with the Cons.

Oh how she wished for it to back to the good old days… She stood tall and closed her eyes with a sigh.

With Sari, she was helping Bumblebee. She was rather surprised on how fast he got used to his new body, as well as the other Autobots.

As she and Bumblebee were talking, she couldn't help but notice BA.

Sari got an idea.

**The next day.**

The next day was bright and sunny. She grabbed her wallet (full of her weekly allowance as apology from her dad so she can go out and be a teenager since she hardly got to be a kid.) and went to the main room.

She spotted BA in the corner and skipped over to her.

"Heeeyy~!" Sari greeted happily.

"Oh!" Replied a startled BA. "Hey.. uh, Sari. What's up?" Sari just grinned. BA started to get wary.

"I think it's about time for a girls day out, don't you think?"

"Uh…. What?" Sari just grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "I'm kidnapping her for the day! Don't wait up!" While waving good-bye to the others.

Sari happily dragged her hostage the 20 minute walk to the city. More importantly, Teenager Paradise.

The Mall.

"Wh-What is this place? What are we doing here?!"

Sari just turned to face her, smiling gently.

"I figured you needed to get out of there. And also, from what I learned from you, it looked like you needed to get away from it all. Period. So I figured, why not have a girls day out!" She beamed at her brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, BA started dumbstruck at her fellow Techno-Organic.

"Girls… day out?" Sari's grin faded a little.

"Don't tell me you never had a day out with other girls? I mean I know Optimus told me about the Academy days, but surly you didn't spend all your time with the guys?"

"…W-well, what about you?! I don't see you around other girls! I always see you with Bumblebee!" Blackarachnia retaliated. Sari slumped a little, but still smiled.

"I never had a friend before I met Bumblebee."

"Huh?"

"You know my dad's a famous inventor, right? And how we all found out about my other half." Referring to her being half-Cybertronian. "To top it off, I was home-schooled and the other kids all thought I was weird or crazy. But then the Autobot's came and I met Bumblebee." She smiled just a little bit more. BA just stared at her in sympathy. Then, Sari looked at her.

"You… you're just like me. And also, you're the only girl friend I ever had, even if we were enemies. I still thought of you as a friend." BA stayed silent absorbing what she was just told.

Sari held out her hand with a grin.

"So! Ready for our first Girls Day Out!" She grinned. Slowly, BA smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go have some fun." BA smiled. Sari fist-bumped the air.

"YE-ah! Let's go!"

~/~

Sari all but dragged BA through the mall and BA just went along with it, also getting over the fact that this is not a mission or any of that, but her day off with a friend.

First stop: Clothes.

Mirrors, isles and isles of fab clothes and all day to have their fill. There was a floor-to-ceiling mirror that formed a semi-circle and got every angle. Lights, jazz and pop music, and-

BA saw Sari drooling at some passing boys and snickered.

She rolled her eyed and yanked the girls collar back into the changing room. BA fell in love with a purple spaghetti-strap dress with a black border at the top with matching black gloves. She decided to save the dress for later and walked out in a purple tank top with a black and yellow jacket, black jeans with yellow stitching, and then keeping the black and yellow dress shoes she already had.

Sari fell in love with a yellow sleeveless shirt that went over a short-sleeved, tan-ish yellow v-neck that the shoulder bit went below the shoulder, held up by black string that also held up a blue gem similar to the one on her normal dress. She also had tan pants with blue patterns on it that resembled her Cybertronian circuitry, and boots. In the same store was a matching necklace on a chain that also held a gem like the others.

Next stop: Hair and nails

They went to a store that had a hair salon on one side, that connected to another store that did hand and toenails **(A/N-mani-pedi? I know there's another word for it…)**.

For hair, they gave Sari's hair some color to it by adding varying shades of highlights that REALLY made her red hair pop. They left her hair down and added some layers to it, keeping it long.

For BA, they gave her black hair and added cut it pixie-cut style, and added some purple highlights to it, and died her bangs blonde and let it frame her face.

After they got their nails done, they bought some make-up and helped each other out.

All in all, the two girls had a good time.

Around lunch, Sari wanted to stop by one more store before going to a café

"Y'know something." Sari said, startling BA. " I think this is the first time I ever saw you so relaxed." She said with a smile as she sipped her lemonade. BA just huffed, but smiled nonetheless.

After a few minutes their food came out.

"Do you think the guys would recognize us?" Sari started. BA didn't answer cause she ate, but when she swallowed, she stared at Sari slyly. "What?"

But I'm sure Bumble would like the change." She said slyly while arching a brow. Sari choked on her drink and blushed furiously. "Don't deny it girl. I saw the way you looked at his human form!" BA teased.

"Oh yeah! What about Optimus! I saw you stare at him when he took off his shirt last night after that prank!

(What happened was, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were planning on pranking Prowl, Ratchet or whoever walked through the door to the main room that lead to the sleeping quarters. Optimus was the unfortunate victim when a bucket of unknown contents fell on top of him. Said culprits were nowhere to be seen by said victim fro the rest of the night… Sari peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear and found BA subtly ogling at Optimus' bare chest before it was covered by his jacket he left on the couch earlier.)

It was BA's turn to choke on her drink. "I was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was NOT staring at him!"

"Uh-huh. Sure~" Sari countered smugly. BA groaned. After a few minutes, Sari took something out of the bag she got at the last store. BA heard the sound of… jewelry?

Sari pulled out a necklace and two charms. The necklace was of a really cool stylized Black Widow spider. The two charms were the Autobot and Decepticon Symbols. No surprise, since it's apparently a phase the city is going through.

Sari took the charms and attached it with a link below the spider. First the Con symbol with the smaller-sized Autobot one below that. Then she grabbed a steak knife and carved something on the back of them. When she was done, she held it out to BA.

"What's this?" BA asked in shock that she was given something.

"It's an idea I had since yesterday, I wanted to get one for the others as well. Here." BA gingerly grabbed it and smiled a little in thanks. "Turn it over."

* * *

(Con Charm)

_**Blackarachnia**_

_**Elita-1**_

* * *

(Bot Charm)

_**We Techno-Organics stick together!**_

_**You'll always be my BFF**_

* * *

"BFF?" Blackarachnia asked, still absorbing what she just read.

"It stands for 'Best Friends Forever'."

BA's eyes widened, she looked back to her gift and held it tight. She heard a chair move and saw Sari get up and walk behind her.

"Here, let me." She gently took the necklace and put it on the shell-shocked Spider Lady.

"Thank…you." BA whispered. Sari fasted it and smiled.

"You're welcome. After all, what are friends for?" She grinned. BA look up at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Friends." Sari giggled and sat back down.

~/~

Later when the guys figured out where they went, around suppertime, they decided to bring the girls home Via Captain Fanzone. Optimus called and asked for a ride, and after explaining to the poor Captain on how giant robots suddenly vanished into thin air... A very happy Fanzone gave them a lift to their friends ( He saw them at the mall earlier when he went with his wife and kid and figured they'd still be there.)

When they stepped out of the car the to now-humans stopped in their tracks. Fanzone went as far as waving his hand in their face until he saw what they were staring at:

Two girls who got the make-over they desperately needed.

The two noticed the obvious stares and winked at each other, then swaggered over to the drooling boys. Fanzone stood back and enjoyed the soon-to-be drama. Sari swayed her hips as she walked and stopped in front of Bumblebee with BA doing the same to Optimus. Sari tried posing in a way that made her look as cute and adorable as possible and secretly enjoyed Bee's reactions.

"Thank you picking us up Bumblebee." Said bot felt his cheeks burn and stuttered as he talked.

"Y-you're uh w-welcome! Welcome! Uh... It was no big deal." He chuckled while inwardly beating himself up. Sari just giggled.

BA posed in a way that made her look sexy.

"You are such a gentleman, Optimus, thank you for the ride." She gave a wink. Optimus was giving a similar reaction as Bumblebee.

Fanzone wanted to bust out laughing at this. He settled for shaking his head and starting the car.

* * *

**1) Vector Sigma (remember! I stole it from TFPrime 'cause they didn't show it in Animated!) I know this thing can give life to them or is that the Allspark? The two is either confusing or has near identical roles. I don't remember, but for the sake of the story, Whatever I put is the thing's functions ok? But if you do what it does, please let me know!**

**Blackaracnhia Human Link on Lecidre's Deviant art Gallery- **

art/TFA-Blackarachnia-94309091

**Sari's outfit is my own design (tho on the site, she still has her ponytails, here in this story her hair is down)**

art/Sari-doodle-361711851


End file.
